


beautiful eyes, prettier guys (and they were all for her)

by makemelovely



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Faith knows two things. One: She's a little bit in love with Buffy Summers. Two: Buffy is a lot in love with her boyfriend. It seems that those two things are always constant.





	1. Angel

The Summers' Coffee House is the most popular coffee shop in Sunnydale. It's also the only coffee shop. Lucky for Faith they make some pretty good coffee. It's always what she looks forward to after a greasy day under an oily car.

Faith didn't like Sunnydale. It was a tiny town with a lot of churches and a lot more graveyards. It was most definitely overpopulated and still everybody knew your business. They all knew that Faith lived with her aunt, Jenny Calendar, and parol officer Wesley. Wesley was British but had moved to Boston to be with the so-called love of his life Fred but she had moved to Texas to be with her family shortly after. It had left Wesley alone and bitter so he had thrown himself into his work. Three years later after Faith stole a car and her mother died of a drug overdose Wes became her parol officer or 'Watcher' as Faith had dubbed it.

Somehow he had pulled some strings and gotten Faith a job for the mechanic shop. It was easy for her to be under the hood of a car or fiddling wih some mechanical issue that she could solve relatively easily. Her boss who she called The Mayor treated her with respect. He let her stay late some nights and he never made her leave when a car she wanted to work on pulled in. Until some dark haired girl with a brilliant smile and crazy eyes strolled in, looking messy and elegant at the same time. "Wilky, can't you fix my automobile." She had a rough British accent, like she had been away too long and was forcing her accent. When her tongue tripped over the word automobile she let loose a hysterical giggle, her slender body shaking with giggles.

"Faith, please go." The Mayor requested, eyes flicking over to Faith.

"What?" Faith jerked, turning her dark eyes to her boss.

"Leave and go get some food or something." The Mayor barked, narrowing his eyes at Faith.

"Shit, all right." Faith threw her greasy hand towel on the floor, wiping her hands on her skinny jeans and moving towards the door. "I'll just go get some coffee, Boss Man. Don't mind me." When his look didn't lessen Faith groaned internally. "I'll just clock out for the day." And Faith scrambled out the door, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she quickly walked away.

 

Faith lived on coffee. Okay so not literally but almost literally. She loved everything about coffee. The way it perked her up, the heady scent, the warmth, and the way it was better for you than drugs.

That last part was more spite towards her mother more than anything else.

They only wrong with the coffee shop was the bell above the door that loudly jangled when anybody entered the shop. It was annoying but Faith could live with it as long as the coffee continued to be great.

A boy was manning the counter. Or, rather, sleeping on it. His arms were folded and he was leaning on them as he slumbered. Faith stalked over, sitting down with a slap of her hands on the counter in the hopes that he would wake up. He continued snoring.

"He had a rough night." A voice said and Faith startled, jerking her head up where she saw a tiny blonde coming in from the back. 

She was gorgeous. Her hair was golden blonde and it fell in down to her shoulders. She was tanned with a light pink crop top on and jean shorts that hugged her body down to mid-thigh. She was wearing black flats and pink lip gloss. Her eyes were green and glittered brightly. Faith's mouth when dry and she swallowed sharply, suddenly light headed.

"Did he?" Faith said, her voice loud in the silence of the shop.

"Yep!" The blonde smiled brightly, leaning over the counter towards Faith. "We had a study session last night at Willow's house. The whole gang was there. Me, Xand, Wills, Oz, Cordy. The whole Scooby gang. So, what's your order?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and going to the coffee machines.

"Plain black coffee. Nothing added." Faith told her, her voice low.

"Great." Blondie chirped, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring some of the strongly scented liquid into a mug. "That was easy for me, thanks." Her smile was so sunny ir felt like Faith would fry. Her whole body felt like it was heating up and she was sure she was going to combust.

"I'm Faith." She offered the information before sitting down next to her and taking a large swig of hot coffee.

"Cute." Blondie smirked, fingers tapping her wrist watch. She kept glancing at it and looking at the door, her lips twitching into a pout every time she didn't find what she was looking for. It was a little distracting for Faith because every time she did it Faith just wanted to kiss it away. "Buffy."

"What?" Faith turned to look at the small blonde who rolled her eyes and huffed.

"That's my name. Buffy." Buffy explained, her eyes lighting up.

"Well hey that's a pretty wicked-" Buffy practically sprinted away. One moment she was in front of Faith and then she was leaping into a tall man's arms. "-name." Faith finished softly, her heart pinging sadly. Of course Faith would have a crush on the straight blonde she just met. That was just how Faith's life worked.

"Don't feel too bad." Faith turns, frowning suspiciously at the brunette boy with dark circles under his eyes. His eyes are dark and serious and sad as he looks at the happy couple smiling and leaning close together. "They're each others universe. Buffy is the sun and Angel is the moon. Buffy shines and Angel reflects her light. It's how they work. You and me, we're just the earth. Forever stuck revolving around them but never sharing what they have."

Faith swallows roughly, blinking back the beginning of tears that will burn down her face and leave scars if she lets them fall. "Dunno what you mean-"

She lets the words hang out so the boy who is desperately in love with Buffy will tell her his name. "Xander." He smiles, standing up and bowing. "Xander Harris at your service."

"Xander," Buffy chides, rolling her eyes despite the slight smile that tugs at the corner of her lips. "stop being lame." She teases, flipping blonde hair over her shoulder.

His eyes brighten and he winks at Buffy. "But that's my best quality, Buff. That's why you chose me to be your goofy dorky side kick." Xander's smile is blaringly bright as he turns it to Buffy.

"Gee, Xand, how could I have forgotten." Buffy turns away, pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Ready?" She says to Angel, linking their fingers together and gently tugging him towards the door. "Later Xand! Nice to meet you, Faith." Her smile is cheery and light hearted and Faith's stomach sinks because fuck Buffy Summers is so beautiful it hurts.

"Don't forget." Xander's voice is quiet and distant. Faith turns to him, her heart thudding painfully against her ribs once she sees his smile. It is heartbreaking to see the way he's given up getting over Buffy and it is so utterly in love in the most tragic way. "Sun and moon."

Faith nods and turns away, muttering "Sun and moon." as she leaves the coffee shop.


	2. Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy has an Instagram and an aesthetic Instagram. Normally Faith would think that's stupid but she thinks its cute that Buffy is so dedicated. That just shows how gone she is on this girl. Also Buffy's a famous YouTuber.

Faith hasn't seen Buffy in a year. It's not that she's been avoiding the place, it's quite the opposite actually. She's always there it seems. Joyce Summers think she's lovely company even though she seems a little wary of Faith's crude jokes. Turns out that talking about the guy you sucked off in the moving theater parking lot that one time which lead to you discovering that you only wanted to fuck girls tended to make the older girls look a little green.

Joyce took it in stride though. "Er, thanks for the story Faith." Joyce patted Faith's hand and headed over to the phone, picking it up just as it started ringing. "Buffy, sweetheart, are you here?" Joyce asked, beaming as she listened to Buffy on the other end. Faith took a quick swig of her coffee, turning to look at the door which opened.

Buffy strode into the shop, a brilliant smile on her happily flushed face. Her hair was tied up into a bun and she was wearing gray sweatpants and a black tank top. "Yep." Buffy announced cheerfully, ending the phone call to her mother as she quickly walked to her mom and swept her into a hug. "Oh god I missed you so much!" Buffy clung to Joyce, head leaning on Joyce's shoulder.

"How is college going, sweetie?" Joyce asked, pushing Buffy to arms length away so she could examine the short blonde.

Buffy shrugged, her cheeks going bright pink as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Willow is super excited to be going to Columbia and next year we're talking about getting an apartment together. I work at a dojo and a couple of other martial arts places. I'm really good and since Wills is super smart she's been helping me with my homework so balancing my jobs, studies, and Instagram aesthetic is a little tough but I created a second account for just, like, regular pictures and stuff. And Parker has been, like, a life saver honestly. He's shown me to like all of my classes because I kept getting lost the whole first week of school." Faith's stomach sunk because Parker? He sounded way hotter than Angel. More football scholarship than Angel's sit in the corner and write stupid poetry.

Faith pulled her phone out and quickly opened up her Instagram. Her fingers flew over the small keyboard as she searched for Buffy Summers. Two names popped up.

buffythechosenonesummers which turned out to be her aesthetic which was pink. Her little profile picture was Buffy, grinning at the camera in a light pink t-shirt, with a pink headband. Her lip gloss was shiny pink and the pink bubble she was blowing was so big it covered up most of her mouth and little bit of her nose.

buffysummers was her regular one and the icon was her in front of a large gold gate. She was laughing and looking slightly above the camera, like the person holding the phone was taller.

She also had a lot of followers. On her aesthetic account she had 10.2 million followers and a link to a YouTube page. Faith clicked it, following the link to Buffy Summers. Faith swallowed sharply, surprised when she realized that Buffy must be a YouTube star. She had 10 million subscribers.

On her none aesthetic account she had 10.1 million followers and she was following about two hundred people. Faith debated about following her but decided to see if Buffy recognized Faith and talked with her and if she did Faith would bring up the whole Instagram what's your username thing.

"Yeah Parker is really great. He's really sweet and he hasn't pressured me into anything which is so nice." Buffy was saying, sitting down beside Faith without realizing it. "But let's not talk about him. Can you make me some hot chocolate?" Buffy asked, stretching leisurely.

"No coffee?" Joyce asked, heading into the back room.

"I had about a bajillion of them on the way here. Driving sucks." Buffy laughed, weaving a hand into her hair as she leaned against it.

Faith just kept quiet, sipping her coffee. "Oh!" Buffy jolted, turning to Faith. "Your Faith, right?"

Faith forced the smile down, nodding at Buffy. "Yep. Nice of you to remember."

Buffy grinned, leaning closer to Faith. "I could never forget a face like yours." Buffy said, flipping hair behind her ear. Faith's stomach erupted into butterflies and her heart beat faster. "I mean your lips are such a good shape. And your brows! God, you must never have to fill them in." Buffy smiled at Faith, who was both disappointed and a little happy because she had looked close enough at Faith's face to notice those things.

"What's this I hear about an Instagram aesthetic?" Faith asked before mentally cursing herself out. Fuck, she sucked at this whole flirting thing.

"Oh, yeah, I'm on Instagram and I have an aesthetic page. It was something I started in junior year and I really like it. It's a pink account because my favorite color is pink." Buffy told her, looking at her with big eyes and a tilted head.

"What is it?" Faith asked, grabbing her phone and turning it on to the Instagram page. "I'll follow you."

"Oh, uh, just type in Buffy Summers and you'll find t." If Buffy thought the request was weird she didn't say anything. Buffy leaned in closer, her head leaning on Faith's shoulder as she peered at the screen. "I have two so the buffythechosenonesummers is my pink one and buffysummers is my regular." Faith pulled up the pink one and followed it, going through a couple of pictures and liking them. In one of the photos Buffy was lying on pink sheets on a little twin bed. She was in a lacy white bralette and a white bikini bottom. On her flat stomach was a painted pink heart. Buffy's hair was spread around the bed, like golden seaweed. Her eyes were sultry and her lips were pulled into an alluring smirk. Faith laughed aloud and double tapped it twice.

"Damn, B, sex kitten much?" Faith teased, joking to cover up the sudden lump of want that was lodged in her throat.

Buffy blushed red, lowering her eyes nervously. "That was for my friend Willow. She knows the password to all my social medias so she took the picture against my consent and posted it. Sort of. It was all for Willow's girlfriend, Tara. It was for Tara's birthday and Willow wanted to surprise her with her willing sexy body that was all loved up for Tara. So she asked me to create a look for her. She would be wearing black though because duh Willow's pale and white would just wash her out. So she painted that pink heart to show her love for Tara and she wanted to practice with the paint. I was mimicking Willow's come-sex-me-up face when she snapped the picture and uploaded it on my Instagram."

"Sneaky." Faith commented.

"Yeah." Buffy smiled fondly. "That's why I love her so much."

Faith smiled and went to her other Instagram. The first thing she did was tap follow and then she went through some pictures. One of the first ones was Buffy wrapping her arms around an average height red head who grinned broadly at Buffy. The caption read 'I love my Wills' followed by a little red heart. Faith grinned and double tapped, relaxing as she scrolled through pictures. There was a brunette who was taller than Buffy but who had a young face read '#tbt to little Dawnie being taller than me Dawnie'. Faith laughed and double tapped it. "Sister?" She asked.

"Yeah." Buffy shifted awkwardly in her seat and grabbed a light pink mug in front of her. It seemed that Joyce had come by and left Buffy her hot chocolate. Buffy drained it in one gulp and got up. "I'm really tired so DM your number and I'll text you. If that's okay." Buffy hurriedly tacked that on to the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, totally." Faith nodded and finished her coffee, grimacing at the cold taste.

Buffy left in a blur of saying goodbye to her mom and a whip of golden hair that left Faith staring.

 

*

 

Three weeks later on Buffy's aesthetic account she posted a picture of strawberry ice cream. The caption read 'strawberry ice cream is my favorite way of getting over a breakup'.

Faith felt bad about the smile that bloomed across her lips and it stayed on even when she texted Buffy she was sorry about her and Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry about making Buffy a famous YouTuber I have no regrets about that. Also it'll come into play later on


	3. Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Time has totally just flown by and I didn't even realize how long it had been since I last updated.

Faith had finally worked up the courage to ask Buffy out. She was deciding on a casual enough text that didn't scream desperate but also screamed that Faith was into her. It was a tough thing to do, man. Faith was hovering over her keyboard, hesitant to type anything when a new notification popped up. Faith grinned when she saw that it was from Buffy's YouTube channel. However, Faith's heart stuttered a little in her chest before stopping all together.

Buffy was grinning broadly at a tall buff dude with blonde hair and blue eyes with a toothpaste commercial smile. His skin was tanned and his white t-shirt showed off his killer muscles. This guy was totally down with the athletics. It made Faith's stomach twist awkwardly because Faith knew Buffy was into the whole fitness thing. Faith wasn't gonna lie, she was in shape. That wasn't entirely due to a gym membership though. Mostly it was due to Faith's dancing habits and her thirst for a little something sweaty after a long day.

Back to Buffy, though. Faith really just wanted to be gettin' sweaty with the short skinny blonde and that wasn't gonna happen any time soon because Buffy's new video was titled Meet My Boyfriend. Faith really didn't have to click on the video but hey, she's always been a sucker for self pain.

"Hi guys!" Buffy said cheerily when the video finally loaded. She was sitting on the bed and casually brushing arms with the boy beside her who was smiling shyly at the camera but becoming a full blown smitten dork whenever he looked at Buffy. Faith kinda couldn't blame him because she had a feeling that's what she looked like when she saw Buffy. "Welcome to my channel. I honestly can not tell you how much I adore you guys and how your support has meant the world to me. It's been a hard time but with you guys and my friends backing me up I feel like I can get through anything." Faith practically beamed at the beautiful blonde. She radiated authenticity and love and happiness. It made Faith's teeth ache and her heart clench. Buffy was a beautiful person, inside and out.

"But I've been okay for awhile now, I think." Buffy continued, lowering her tone so she could speak more seriously. "What I had with this other guy wasn't serious. If I'm being perfectly honest it was a rebound from Angel." Buffy frowned at the seemingly unpleasant memory before shaking her head and taking a breath. "Angel and I are still friends so I don't think he'll mind me saying that we were a fantasy. It wasn't going to be a realistic ending because we were too young to commit a forever that we couldn't even see. He was smart enough to end things with me albeit in a total dick way. I mean, who dumps a girl right before the prom?!" Buffy glared, her eyes fiery with indignation and a touch of bitterness. The dude beside her rubbed a soothing hand on her back and she relaxed, smiling up at him with a glint of relief and pure affection.

"I was still heartbroken though and when I went away to college I met a guy. His name is Parker and I thought he'd be the right guy for me. Sadly, he just wanted to have sex with me. I didn't find this out until the morning after, though." Buffy sniffed, tears welling up in lovely eyes. "He told me that what we had was fun but that I was a bit too clingy for a one-nighter." Buffy swallowed, biting on her lower lip.

Fuck, Faith thought to herself, captivated by the sight of Buffy's straight white teeth clamped down on her pink lips. That shit was turning her on. Luckily Faith was able to remember the dude beside her and she managed to push her thoughts away.

"He just wanted me for a one-night-stand. I was just another notch on his belt." She frowned to herself, clenching her fist before relaxing her hand. "Oddly, though, I'm glad he was an asshole." Buffy paused for dramatic effect, her lips twitching into a delicious smirk like she knew a juicy little secret. "Turns out he was talking shit behind my back. What a jerk." Buffy glanced at the meathead who nodded in agreement.

"He was telling his buddies all about me in bed which, not gonna brag, he wasn't saying terrible things. One of his buddies got pissed that he was saying crap and punched him in the face." Buffy laughed, her eyes bright and her laugh merry. "That was none other than Riley Finn, the man that sits beside me today. He's the TA in Willow's psych class. I walked her to class one day and there was Riley, looking fine as ever. So I was like 'Hey, aren't you the guy who punched Parker in the face?' and he was like 'Yeah, I'm sorry about that.' So I was like 'It was really chivalrous of you.' and he said 'My mom taught me well.' So I asked if he was so set in the old ways that he would take offense of me asking him out. He said no and here we are." Buffy finished the story, her smile turning soft and lazy in a way that spoke of familiarity.

Riley wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "She had me at 'Hey didn't you punch Parker in the face the other day? That was totally awesome.'" Riley said and laughed when Buffy squawked out a protest.

"No I didn't." Buffy lied, shaking her head while her cheeks turned red.

"Sure." Riley winked at the camera and Faith couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips. Damn, Finn was charming. Like an eel.

A jump cut happened and suddenly they were sitting closer together, their thighs touching and fingers tangled together. They spent the next five minutes answering questions, Riley's answers followed with unsure but genuine smiles and amused glances when Buffy got really into it and started gesturing wildly with her hands. It was an unconscious gesture and something Buffy really tried not to do.

Faith went to her messaging and texted Buffy. _hey congrats on ur new luverboy_

 _thanks :)_ was what Buffy sent in reply.

Faith shut her phone off and that was when she noticed her fingers were shaking.

*

Faith hadn't heard much about Riley for the rest of the year which Faith kinda understood. Usually girls avoided asking her about boys because Faith either didn't give a shit or she went out to sleep with the boy in question. So yeah, if anybody asks that's why Faith doesn't have many girl friends.

Faith's phone buzzed. It was a message from Buffy.

_Riley is leaving for the army._

Faith's eyes widened and her fingers flew over the keyboard. _what???_

 _He thinks I don't love him._ Buffy responded.

 _he's an idiot._ Faith typed out, her eyes narrowed.

 _Idk, maybe he's right._ Buffy texted.

 _Bullshit._ Faith hit send before she could really think about it. _Hey, I could come out this weekend and supply you with ice cream and booze and dancing. Is that cool?_

 _Sounds great._ Buffy finally replied.

Faith's smile stretched so wide it would have hurt had she not been so far past cloud nine. It was almost a date.


	4. Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! In this chapter we discover that Buffy is in an abusive relationship with Spike. We realize this when he puts her in the hospital. I don't want to make fun of or anything like that and I've tried my best not to do that in this chapter. This how I felt that in the modern world this is the relationship Buffy and Spike would have. It would be abusive and unhealthy and I don't want to make light of that. I'm sorry if this offends you or triggers you. That wasn't my intent.

Faith wasn't entirely sure why she was in LA. For Buffy, definitely but beyond that. Look, what happened was B texted her out of the blue askin' if she was up for a trip to LA. She didn't even have to think twice before her she replied with confirmation that yes, she was totally game.

So Faith had immediately packed her bags and tossed them in the car and started driving. Old Wilkes had died of a heart attack a few weeks ago and Faith's job had slipped through her fingers and now she was out of a job. It wasn't too big of a deal except for the fact that Faith couldn't find any other fucking jobs. It was a relief when B had texted her. She needed an escape and hey, maybe this was B's coming out party. Faith thinks she wouldn't mind being there for that.

Now Faith swaggered up to B's door and knocked, grinning at the blonde who looked immensely pleased with herself. "Hey, Buffy." Faith cursed to herself when her entire demeanor turned shy. She could just tell that her cheeks were turning red.

"I've got big news!" Buffy squealed, her eyes shining as she dragged Faith inside. Dawn was laying on her stomach which was pressed against the carpet. Her feet were swinging casually in the air and her eyes were twinkling with both suspicion and joy. Willow was squishes against Tara and thoroughly enjoying it as she whispered in the shy girl's ear. Their fingers were linked and Willow was systematically reassuringly squeezing Tara's hand. Tara was blushing though it was fainter than usual and she was smiling softly in that special Willow way. Xander was talking with a blonde girl who had curled hair and was counting money with a pure orgasmic look on her face. In fact, Xander was shifting a little uncomfortably. The weirdest person in the room was definitely the bleach blonde Billy Idol wanna-be dressed head to toe in black with a leather duster. His skin was so pale that Faith wondered if he ever went outside.

Buffy was standing in the center of the living room, looking positively radiant. Her eyes were practically glowing and her cheeks were flushed with pleasure. She looked happy, Faith realized upon further examination.

"I've got some big news and as my closest friends I wanted you guys to hear it first." Faith leaned forward, intrigued. She rested on her elbows and felt a piece of hair slide forward and brush against her cheek. "I met someone." Buffy stated, and Faith's heart stuttered to a stop. Faith plastered a painfully fake smile on her face and forced her eyes to hide the pain that was surely blinding in her eyes.

Willow squealed and muttered something to Xander that sounded like "I told you so." The blonde threw out a sly comment that was blatantly about orgasms for which she was promptly scolded while Tara turned red and then muttered a stuttered congratulations. Dawn, however, immediately leaped to her feet and threw her arms around Buffy and squeezed her as tight as possible. "Oh, I so totally knew it! Mom didn't believe me, you know, she thought you were going to be with Riley," here Dawn made a disgusted face. "forever but I was like 'oh she so isn't.' and look, I was right." Dawn grinned, an unbelievably smug look on her face. It was impressive for a fourteen year old.

"Congrats, B." Faith uttered when Buffy turned her green eyes on Faith. "Who's the lucky dude?"

Buffy's face shifted from delighted to bashful in under a second. "Spike." The rest of the Scooby gang with the exception of Dawn, Tara, and Faith turned ashen. "I'm dating Spike." Buffy tilted her chin up defiantly.

It was chaos. Luckily Faith managed to escape without having to listen to Buffy defend her brand new relationship.

*

It was a few weeks before the expected 'I have a New Boyfriend' video to show up.

Faith couldn't make herself watch this one so she scrolled through the comments.

**'This is hilarious. Great prank video.'**

**'What the fuck??? What the fuck is she thinking???'**

**'I mean, you do you, girl. At least he's attractive'**

**'Damn he's hot lol'**

**'Cutie lmao'**

Faith frowned, tears building in her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, annoyed at the overwhelming emotions she was feeling.

She unwillingly picked up her phone and her fingers tapped out a message to B without her consent.

You: _congrats B every1 agrees u picked a cutie ;)_

Faith hit send and shut her phone off, curled under the covers, and fell asleep.

*

Faith is disgusted she didn't see it. Then again, she isn't really around Buffy that much but still. Faith shoulda fucking known.

Faith probably broke a hundred traffic laws but she got to LA in record time. Faith burst into the hospital room that Buffy was in and awkwardly stood by the foot of the bed. "Hey, Faith." Buffy smiled weakly, her eye black and her jaw bruised.

Faith's stomach dropped and her fingers clenched into fists, anger and hatred warring in her veins. Her blood was boiling but Faith took a sharp breath, wanting to calm down so she wouldn't stress B out. "Where the fuck is that bastard?" Faith growled out. Oops. So much for being calm.

Buffy flinched, fear flickering in her eyes and tears pooling. Faith leaned back, sucking in a breath. She never wanted to scare B, not ever. She was the only good thing in Faith's life. Or rather the only good thing Faith really wanted. Really needed. "He left." Buffy muttered, looking very much like a wounded puppy.

"He left?!" Faith wanted to pound that jackass into the ground. "He just kicked the crap outta you and left?" Faith ground her teeth together and shifted. She really wanted to find that bleach blonde asshole and teach him a thing or two about hitting women.

"Yes?" Buffy asks quietly, her voice unsure and tiny. It was so different from the strong, confident way she spoke before.

Faith turned around, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Faith just needed to concentrate on breathing in and out in a consistent way. She needed to calm down. Big time.

"Don't leave!" Buffy cried out desperately, and Faith turned to look at her. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and pleading with Faith not to leave which Faith would never. Faith didn't want to be anywhere but with Buffy. "Please stay." Buffy begged, looking far too skinny and broken in the hospital bed.

Faith moved forward, slowly moving her hand forward to gently slide a strand of hair out of B's eyes. "I would never leave." Faith said, her voice ringing with sincerity.

"Good to know." Buffy replied softly, meeting Faith's eyes boldly.

Faith wanted to kiss Buffy so bad. She just wanted to lean forward and cover B's pink lips with her own. But she couldn't. That would be taking advantage of B and Faith would  _not_ do that. She wouldn't be that person.

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm gonna be here for ya, B. Promise. Whatever you need, whatever you want I will get. I want to help you get better. I want to help you move on. Is that cool?" Faith asked gently, her eyes searching B's face.

"Yeah." B nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's cool." She said and smiled.


	5. Faith

Faith grinned at Buffy as she walked confidently to the car. It was her last therapy session that she had taken specifically for her relationship with Spike. She had a busy day what with her physical therapy session and therapy plus she needed to go to the store. Faith was the only one who hadn't been busy so Buffy had practically begged her to drive her and Faith obviously agreed. Faith would do literally anything if Buffy asked. Hell, she'd kill someone for her.

Buffy got into the car, sliding in with a grin and a messy glint in her eyes. "Thanks." Buffy leaned forward and brushed a piece of lint off Faith's shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed harshly, her heart hammering in her chest as Buffy's breath fanned her collarbones. "Just some lint. Got it." Buffy smirked with half of her lips, one side quirking up and the other side remaining the same.

"Uh," Faith cleared her throat nervously before starting again. "no problem, B. So, the grocery store?" 

Buffy hummed her agreement, pulling her phone out and checking her image. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and swiped some more lip gloss on her lips and grinned happily at the camera. "Cute." She muttered to herself, clicking off her camera and checking her messages. She replied to some more and clicked her phone off.

"Yes, you are." Faith told her without thinking. With wide eyes, Faith twisted her head to look at Buffy who was grinning. It lit her eyes up and her skin looked like it glowed.

"You're cute too." Buffy winked, her tone overly flirtatious.

Faith didn't answer, turning her attention back to the road. It was silent the rest of the way.

*

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Faith heard Buffy grumble next to her. Faith turned to ask what was wrong but suddenly she had a hot blonde on her. Buffy threw her arms around Faith's neck and kissed the living crap outta her. It was nice. No, it was perfect. Buffy tasted like stars and the entire goddamn Milky Way. Her skin was warm and her hair smelled good. Her lips were sunshine and her tongue was gently poking into Faith's mouth.

Buffy pulled away, grinning like the cat who ate the cream. "I've been planning that for awhile." B informed her and Faith's smile flickered between unsure and absolutely fucking brilliant.

"Shit, B, I'm speechless." Faith leans closer and wraps an arm around her waist. Faith nuzzled B's neck and whispered, "I'd have done it eventually."

Buffy looked at her, eyes soft and sweet. "I know." She simply said.

*

Faith shifted anxiously in front of the camera while Buffy blabbered on and on about their relationship. Faith interrupted her, tired of filming. "Okay, kiddos," Buffy blinked, startled at the interruption. "B and I are a couple. We are together in an adult committed relationship. We kiss, we cuddle, we watch Netflix together. We've recently binged Freakish on Hulu and season two is coming out on October 18th. We care deeply about each other and we are in this one hundred percent. That's all you've gotta know." Faith stood up and turned the camera off, and turned to look at Buffy expectantly.

"Yeah, okay." Buffy smiles into their kiss.

*

Their life together blurs into anniversaries and pride parades. They talk and work out and dance together. Faith gets a kinda good job and they move into an apartment together. Joyce dies and they get two new neighbors. Giles and Dawn move in next door and start a coffee shop in LA. Oddly it does well even if there are about a million coffee shops around.

Faith makes breakfast and Buffy travels and they share clothes and books and kisses. They like rain and drink too much coffee. Their friends are in healthy relationships and they are all happy. Life is good. Love is good

In three years they get engaged and a year later they are married. Four years after that they adopt two twins, a boy and a girl. Alice and Martin are inseparable and both girls adore their children. They are a family and here are glimpses of their lives.

Ice cream and fairs. Science fairs and spelling bees. Karate class and math tutoring. Volleyball camp and soccer camp. Lipstick and boys and girls and boys. Coming out of the closet and accepting their child for them. Buffy finding boys and girls for Martin and Faith scaring them off. Alice who has dark eyes and light hair and Martin with dark hair and green eyes. They look lovely as a family and they are happy.

That's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first multi-chapter story I've actually finished and I want to thank all of you have read and commented and I'm thankful for all of you


End file.
